Wanted
by Izsolde
Summary: This is the story takes place 17 years after Vivian is kicked out of the pack by Gabriel for a new queen. Vivian leaves the pack with Gabriel's unborn child and marry's a vampire/hybrid. It is through the eyes of Vivian, Gabriel, and Damian as they all go through the journey of when Elle, Vivian and Gabriel's daughter, unintentionally finds Gabriel and he learns of her.
1. Abandoned

Vivian.  
I ran, my heart a heavy beat in my throat, to get away from the place that I had once believed that I could call home. Where was home now? My paws were bloody and sore with running the sixty miles that I had already ran but still I kept going. I was running, running away from the people that I thought had loved me but in the end they had only been there to betray me. The Five along with my own mother Esme had been the ones to help Gabriel in getting rid of me so that his new lover could step in and replace me. So much for forever. That's what he had told me when we first moved here two moths ago. Forvere could kiss my ass and so could him and that reggedy bitch. So what if they had been friends when he had ran away from the pack when he was seventeen and had joined another that that bitch had been apart of they had hit it off as friends and then as lovers. So what if she had a seven year old son that looked vaugely like Gabriel except for the eyes, that didnt mean that the boy was his. He could be anybody's kid. So what.  
It didnt even matter that I was pregnant with our child who would never grow to know that man that her father had been before this day. I t only mattered to him that he already had a kid that he knew of and that I was out of the family picture that i'm sure he's making with Callie now. So what.  
Right.  
Green green trees met my vision with evey turn as I made my way out of the forest to a cave in the morning for the night to give myself enough time to plan my next move. My white fur ripped at an overhanging tree brach and I let out a soft yelp before bursting out in tears. I had no place to go and now I was leaving a mark that I was still here with no one to look after me. I growled with anger and frustration before I ripped the fur off of the branch with my teeth to spit it into a bush before continuing. I made it to the cave before the memory flooded my head, unwanted and unforgiving. The whole pack had turned their backs on me when Gabriel announced that he was making Callie the new queen and that I was to leave immedately because I was no longer wanted. I had stood there stunned, shocked, and then angry. I had looked to my mother for help but she only blinked at me before being the first to put her back to me. My gaze wondered to the Five but the only blinked at me before turning away, even Willem, who I had always though of as a best friend. Then whole pack turned away and my heart broke in half. No one was going to help me because no one loved me. I looked back at Gabriel to see him staring at me and I couldnt read the look in his eyes before he to turned away. I looked to Callie and she sat smirking at me with her arms crossed. Oh how I had wanted so badly to go over and rip her face off but I knew that if I made a move towards her the intire pack would be on me and I could risked that because than I would be risking my child. The child that Gabriel knew nothing about and would never know about. So I had ran into the woods leaving behind those I thought had loved me, that I had once loved. Ran to this cave, not knowing what to do or if I really wanted to do anything at all. Teas, hot and scalding, ran down my fur to plop soundlessly onto the cave floor. I went to corner and sat with my head in my paws to cry and when crying began to be overwhelming I drifted off to a soundess, nightmarish sleep filled with dark shapes without faces that moved around me and against me over and over until the world was spinning in a whirlpool of darkness.


	2. Wolf's Denn

17 years later.  
Elle.  
The sound of ringing had me glancing down at my cellphone before I jerked my eyes back to the road. I groaned.  
" Ugh, you incessant woman," I said jokingly, smiling. I didnt pick the phone up because I knew that if mom heard the wind whooshing by she would know that I was driving while talking on the phone and then she would assume that I was also texting and then I wouldnt be able to drive myself anymore once I got back home from spring break. I dont remember how many times I've had to convince her that I dont talk on the phone or text while driving, but everytime that I do she still lectures me about how dangerous and irresponsible it is and everytime I tell her "ok" just so she'll drop it. Which she doesnt until dad reminds her how responsible I am and what a good kid I am and how their both so lucky to have me and blah blah. I mean is it to much to ask for a little trust now in days? Jeez.  
I eased the car over to the side of the road and called her back so that she would know that I was on the side of the road responding to her call. She answered on the first ring.  
" Where are you?" she asks.  
" Well, hello to you to mom. How have you and dad been since the last time you called, oh, what, twenty minutes ago." I said. She signed.  
" We are fine, who are you." she says. Was that defeat the I just heard. So does that mean that she also knows how overbearing she has become no too? I sure hoped so.  
" I'm fine. I'm almost to the inn." I said. Mom and dad had allowed me to go on the two day trip to Virginia Beach for spring break with a couple of friends from school. I was coming back from the trip but night was fast approaching so before I had left the beach mom had called and told me that dad had reserved a room under his name at an inn called _Wolf's Denn _in the top of Maryland to spend the night there before I was to head out in the morning back home to Connecticut. Which is how I ended up getting called by mom every five to twenty minutes to check on me. She had been insanely against letting me go alone to Virginia but dad was able to reassure her that this would act as a trust exercise for all of us so that she wouldnt worry and I didnt have to stay in the house for spring break but instead could spend it with friends which is what normal teenagers did. Yea, normal. Humph. Were werewolves for crying out loud. Well me and mom, dad's a vampire/ hybrid of some sort. Weird right? I mean you would think that my parents wouldnt share the slightist attraction being what they are but I quess not. And dont get it twisted, my Dad's not my biological father, which is how I'm not a hybrid, even as I think that that would be so awsomely cool. But he is my dad and I love him even more than if he were biological and he me, since he did tell me that and does on occation. Apperelently my real father left my mother for another lady after he discovered that they had a child together already, so he kicked mom to the curb never glancing back and never knowing about me which I was fine with. My life was better off without him and I didnt want to put mom through the pain of having to tell her that I wanted to meet him when I didnt so we never spoke of it again.  
" Ok, just checking. Make sure you call me when you get there, ok?" mom said.  
" Yeah, of course."  
" I love you, bye." She said. I raised an eyebrow, sure that something was up. I would have asked what but I didnt want to ruin it.  
" OK, bye. I love you, too" I said. We hung up and I was left confused. She didnt even ask if I had pulled over on the side of the road to talk or freaked out or anything. Something was up. Maybe I was being followed or something, I thought as I eased the car back on the road. Naw, they wouldnt do that to me, would they. Hell, knowing mom, she probubly talked Dad into having someone follow me. Sign. Just when I thought that I could trust them they do this to me. Parents, what can you do?  
I'd always wondered where mom's overprotective streak came from, did it come with parenthood? And if it did why doesnt dad have it? Not that I'm complaining since he is who I go to when mom is acting like a nut, but maybe Dad trusts me more and mom just likes to worry a lot. And I mean a lot. Could that be it? Possibly.  
I pulled into the driveway that would take me to the inn forty-five minutes later. The driveway was paved and even and there were tall trees with deep green leaves and pale blossoms lining it. It looked lovely and made me feel as thought I was stuck in the land trees. Too Corny?  
I caught a glimpse of the house through the trees. It looked to be three stories and creme colored with white trim. Once I was through the trees I saw that I was right, except for the forest green shutters and the wrap around porch and the elongated side of the inn that made me think that it was part of a resturant. Nice.


	3. Meeting the Unknown

**I dont own any of Annette Curtis Clause's story but I am a huge fan of this book. I dont mind reviews of critisisms on my stories( trust me its much needed). I only own my characters and anything else that I write.**

After parking I called mom to let her know that I had arrived and was about to check in at the inn.  
She answered on the first ring.  
" I'm here." I said getting out of the car and started walking towards the inn.  
" Ok, call me tomorrow when you leave, alright." she said. I nodded but remembered that she couldnt see it so I said "ok."  
" I love you, bye." she said.  
" I love you, too." I said hanging up.  
Inside the inn was all cream and white with mohagany stands and doors. It looked liked the inside of a vanilla ice cream cone. The walls and ceiling were all cream and the floors were white. Mohagany stands were placed here and there strategically with a large one being by the door and other smaller ones by the double staircase's. The stand by the door held a vase of white lily's, baby's breathe, and purple heart calla lily's. The staircase's were a pale gold that lead up to the second floor, there were unlite white lights hanging along the railings. To the right was a brown door with crystal windows that lead to the elongated part of the inn, the restaurant. There were deep solid brown tables and chairs behind the door with pearl colored walls.  
A throat clearing sound made me turn to my left and that's when I noticed a tall, tanned man sitting behind a large oak check-in-desk. I started towards him and he leaned up in his chair when I was in front of him. The man was handsome with nice solid chiseled features, high cheekbones, and a strong jaw. His piercing ice blue eyes were framed by long, thick eyelashes and made it seem as though he were looking right through me. Unnerving. He was mascular and lean in structure with short dark hair that reached the tops of his ears and plump lips. He looked tired and worn around the eyes and mouth. I placed him to be in between his late thirty's and early forties.  
" Hi, I'm here to check in." I said. He stared at me. OK. I stared right back at him. He didnt even blink, and that's when I had a thought.  
I sniffed the air and smelled werewolf. Ohh, I thought as my eyes widened.  
And he continued to stare at me.  
What kind of service is this?  
It's ok, I get it. I'm the new werewolf in town, or so they think, and I hadnt notified their pack leader that I was here and here the was staring at me as if he's never seen me before( err, some one like me thats like him), which in a way he hasn't, but still. Rude.  
I finally rolled my eyes at him because I was tired of the staring game and his rudeness. I signed and was the first to speak, once again.  
" Well, are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to check me in?" I said, folding my arms over my chest. He stared at me for afew more moments with a raised eyebrow before signing and blinking at me.  
" Name?" he asked. Figures that he's a man of few words. I leaned into the desk a little more.  
" Damion Chavalier." I said. His eyebrows went up to his hairline. I could have some fun with this.  
" I.D." he said. I pulled my i.d. out, covering my address and phone number with my fingers and smiled at him sweetly.  
He just blinked at me. I signed and whipped out my phone. So much for my fun.  
I dialed dads number, he answered on the first ring.  
" Hello, love." he said, in his semi-thick Romanian accent. I loved his accent.  
" Hi, Daddy. How's you trip?" I said. His deep barreling laughter flowed out of the phone like sweet molasses. I felt a slight smile at the corner of my mouth. Dad had left three day before my trip and wouldnt be back until the day after tomorrow. He had went to Argentina and Chile to straighten out some business along with his other business partners. And to make things more difficult, we had left mom all alone to run both her and my boutiques ( yea, that's right, I own a boutique). I missed him and her both( well, mostly him, since he didnt call ever TEN/TWENTY minutes). Hehe, JK.  
" Good, how was yours." he said.  
" Fantastic-guy clears throat-, but, umm, I didnt call for that. I need you to let the check in guy know that your paying for the room but that I'll be staying in it." I said.  
" Ok, love, put him on the phone and I'll take care of this." he said.  
" Ok, daddy." I said.  
" He wants to talk to you." I said. I handed the phone to him, he stared at it until I tilted my head at him and then he took it.  
" Yes." he said. His deep voice almost made me take step back. He flicked a glance at me before turning to his computer and started typing fiercely. The light from the computer reflected off of his icy blues and made then glow like crystals. I almost wanted to call it pretty, that is if he hadnt been acting as though I were some kind of new species that he'd never heard of. He must have noticed me staring because he looked at me, I shifted my gaze to the slim vase of reddish-pink and purple azaleas that sat on the desk. I could faintly hear dads voice coming through the phone. He had asked the man a question.  
" My name is Gabriel Sovet, I'm the owner." he said. When he said that, my heart dropped down to my feet and rolled sloppily away from me and shriveled up and died in one of these spottless corners here.  
Hey, in my defense, it wasnt like he was trying super hard to let me know who he was, that and it isnt like he's walking around with a nametag or anything.  
" Ok, sir. I have you here reserved for one night, right." he said. My fathers voice fell into the background.  
" Ok, you, I mean, she is all set." he said. He handed me back my phone and I took it keeping my eyes down. I was embarassed enough, I didnt need to look him in the eyes, noe he me. I put the phone my ear.  
" Daddy?" I said. His laughted softly.  
" Your all set, baby. I'll be back home hopefully around the same time as you, so we can stop your mother from wearing her beautiful little head off about us." he said. I let a short laugh.  
" Ok, thanks, Dad." I said.  
" Your welcome,love. Get home safe, call me if there's any problem, and dont forget to call your mother. I love you, my little dove." he said.  
" I love you, too, Daddy. Bye" I said.  
" Goodbye, love." he said. Juat before he hung up I rememebered to ask him something.  
" Dad wait, did you pick up the order that I asked you to?" I asked.  
" Ahh, yes, love. I have them sitting in a box of the plne ready to for you. And might I add that they look adsolutely lovely." he said. I smiled.  
" Thank you so much. I almost forgot all about them." I said. He laughed deeply.  
" To be honest, love, they were the very first things that I picked, along with other gifts for you and your mother, when I arrived." he said. If I smiled anymore, my face would crack. I looked at Gabriel and he simply blinked at and I once again had the erge to roll my eyes at him. Time to wrap this up.  
" Gracias, dad. OK, I gotta go. I love you, bye." I said.  
" De nada, love. Goodbye, and dont forget to call me tomorrow." he said.  
" OK, bye" I said hanging up. I turned to Gabriel.  
" So, I'm all set?" I asked.  
" Yes. Here's your key-he handed me the a flat black sqaure-, call us if you need anything." he said. I nodded and tunred to go back out to my car to get my stuff. Halfway to the door I heared footsteps behind me so I turned back around to find Gabriel behind me.  
" Yes?' I asked.  
" Do you need any help with luggage?" he asked. I shook my head and continued out the door. He followed me out to the parking lot.  
" I dont need any help." I said once we reached my car. My car is a deep Aqua Blue 2013 Kia Soul with silvery black rims. I unlocked it and reached innand grabbed my bag and wallet. I didnt carry a purse usally, because I felt that anything that couln't fit in my pocket wasnt worth carrying, unless its like lotion or something. I stuck my wallet in my bag with my clothes. I locked my car and found Gabriel standing there starinf at me. Creepy.  
" If I didnt know any better, I'd say that you follwed me out just to watch me. Well, is that what you did?" I asked cooly. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
" No, I didnt follwed you out to look at you." he said. I didnt beleive that for a second and he knew that as I cocked my head at him and raised my eyebrows. He signed and rubbed a hand through all of that thick dark hair.  
" Can I ask you a question?" he said.  
" Depends," I said. He stared at me.  
" On what?" he asked.  
" If its a good question and if I want to answer." I said. He blinked at me. I signed, rolling my eyes.  
" Shoot," I said.  
" What's your mom's name?" he asked. What? It took me back a step.


	4. Tantalizer

**I dont own any of Annette Curtis Clause's story but I am a huge fan of this book. I dont mind reviews of critisisms on my stories( trust me its much needed).  
**

**I'm always listening to music when I write so hears a few song selections for the songs that I mostly listened to when I wrote this chapter. ( Warrior by Kesha , Breathing by Jason Derulo, and I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris and Ellie Goulding.)  
So chekc those out if you havent already and let me know if you did and what you think( Whether they went with the chapter or not). **

"What's your mom's name?"he had asked, as if I were inclined to tell him.  
Which I'm not.  
Does he know that I dont know him, nor he me?  
I had half a mind to slug him. But I traded that in for a raised eyebrow and a hand on the hip.  
" Uh, why do you need to know that?" I asked. He glanced down to the ground and rubbed a hand through his hair before looking back up at me.  
" I just need to know, ok. So who is she?" he asked.  
Okay, he's nuts. Yep definintely.  
" Uh, I'm not going to tell you since it's none of your business." I said as I started to walk past him. As I was halfway past him, he reached out and grabbed onto my arm stopping me. I looked up at all 6'4 of him as he looked down at my 5'3.  
" I really need to know who she is." he said. I snatched my arm out of his grip and put my stuff down.  
" Why, tell me why and then maybe I'll tell you who she is." I said.  
( No, I'm not.)  
" I cant do that." he said matter-of-factly. I nodded to the ground.  
" Then I cant tell you who she is and I wont until you tell me why you need to know." I said. Gabriel moved towards me. I looked up at him and braced myself, causing him to stop.  
" Also, if you put your hands on me again I will kick your ass." I said. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand.  
" I dont know what kind of business you run where the owner can put his hands on paying guess, but you need to change that policy right quick, because if you do it again I won't be liable for what I do to you, even given the fact that your bigger and I'm sure stronger since your just like me. Understood?" I said.  
" Yea." he said. Something stifted in his eyes as he stared at me.  
I nodded and picked my stuff up and started walking to the inn.  
Inside I started up the stairs with him trailing behind me. I found my room on the left side at the end of the hallway. As I was putting the key in Gabriel spoke.  
" Look, I'm sorry for touching you, that was out of line on my part and its not a policy. But you have to understand that I really have to know who she is and then I can tell you why." he said. I glanced at him and put the key in and opened the door. I stood in the doorway and put my stuff inside to lean it up against a short brown table at the doorway and then looked at him.  
" And you have to understand that until you tell me why you need to know then, I wont tell you who she is, since its so important to you." I said.  
" I know, but you don't-" he started to say before I cut him off by holding up my hand.  
" Until you can give me a valid reason than we have nothing to talk about and if you have a problem with that then, please, let me know now so that I can get my money back and find another place to stay." I said. I tilted my head at the end in a question. Gabriel stared at me for a long minute, when he saw that I wasn't backing down he signed.  
"Fine. You are of course allowed to stay here for your one night." he said before walking away. I stood in the door and watched him until he disappeared back down the stairs before going inside. I closed the door with a sign and looked around the room.  
The room was all gold and cream with cream walls and gold trim. The floor was a light mohagany with a large gold and brown rug with a design sitting in the middle of it. An uncomfortable looking lion foot couch sat on the rug placed to the left in a half slanted position so that it didnt block the flat screen tv from the bed.  
A long brown coffee table sat a little aways from the stand that held the tv with a vase of white and red roses on it. The bed was golden canopy with long white see-through drapes hanging from the posts, ties held the drapes back. The conforter and pillows were all white and cream, there were ten pillows so it was half and half. Like coffee creamer. Ugh.  
If I had known that I would be staying a room that was slightly bland, then I would request another room. ( By bland, I mean for me).  
But since I was going to try to mostly avoid Gabriel than I was SOOL( Shit out of luck), which sucks.  
I picked my stuff up and sat them near the bed with a sign before taking out a change of clothes and going to the shower.  
The bathroom was just simply white and black and big. A separate shower with five notches sat to the left and a lion-claw bath tube was straight ahead of me and a toilet was to the right with, a double sink sat on the left with a huge high and long mirror, two yards from the shower. The tiles were smallish big squares that were checkered in white and black and were really the only things that held at least a smidget of color.  
Who in the hell decorated this room. I mean really a cream and white room and a white ass bathroom with black checkered flooring with everything else being white.  
( Closes eyes and shakes head in shame.)  
Ridiculous. Just simply ridiculous.  
I pity the fool.  
( Forgive my Mr. T referance.)  
I put my clothes on the sink counter and turned the shower on and went back to my bag and grabbed my bodywash( I would smell like apple spice and vanilla), stripped and hopped in. I hadnt showered before I had left my friends to head home. Dont get it wrong, I had showered in the morning it's just that I had also went swimming after with my friends one last time before hitting the road. So now I bet I smelled like salt, sand, and the ocean. Which isnt a bad scent for a good smelling bodywash, lotion, or perhaps a candle.  
Halfway through washing my hair my stomach let out a vicious growl. I hadnt eaten since eight earlier this morning and now it was damn near six in the evening. I finished my shower, dressed, and grabbed my wallet and went down to the restaurant.  
I walked down the stairs wiyh tension in my shoulders. I so didnt want to run into Gabriel before I ate. By the time I made it down to the restaurant I felt that I was safe, well at least for the moment. The mahaghany doors were wide open showing other people seated and eating. A pretty youngish looking woman stood by the door behind a tall stand that had some papers on it. Did I need to make a reservation? I sure hoped not or else I was going to be hungry until I lefted tomorrow.  
The woman was dressed in a purple slip dress with silver heels, her brown hair was long and loose. She wore light make-up and bright purple lipstick. Her eyes were blue and slightly dulled out. The closer I got to this woman who smiled at me the more I could place her age. She looked to be in her late thirty's to early forty's, like Gabriel. Could she be his wife or something? When I reached her I smiled at her then glance down at her hands that were placed on the stand. She must have thought that I was looking down at the papers because she shuffled them a little to get my attention. No ring decorated her ring finger except for an oval shaped ring in deep purple with a silver band was on her pointer finger. Her nails were also purple. A whole other shade of purple that was brighter than her lipstick.  
( Really?).  
I looked back up at her to find her looking at me.  
" Hi, um is the restaurant opened?" I asked even as I could see the people eating in there. And if it wasnt opened to guess than it had better be soon because I was hungry. Purple Lady glanced down at my clothes before answering.  
" Uh, yes it is." she said plasting the most fake smile on her face that I had ever seen. I take it that she didnt like my clothes, not that I gave a damn about what she thought of my clothes, but who is she give me that look looking like three different shades of a purple popsicle.  
(Even as it is Fashion).  
I glanced down at my golden colored tee that had a bunch of words written in purple in bold, script, and every other forms of writing styles on both the front and back of the shirt. I had paired it with blue loose fitted skinny jeans and calf length black Converse with " Star" written in bold letters in silver on both shoes.  
I stood there and blinked at her.  
" Ok, thanks." I said as I started walking by her. Her hand on my arm stopped me.  
" Uh, wait. Let me show you to a table." she said not removing her hand. I stared at her hand until she let me go and then looked back up at her.  
" That's not necessary." I said as I turned to walk once again. I had the distinct feeling that if I let her seat me she would sit me somewhere where no one would see me.  
I felt her reach for me and I moved away from her quickly so that she was reaching for empty air. What the hell was with these poeple at the inn who like to touch poeple all the time. I was one more person touching me away from slugging someone.  
Purple Lady blinked at her empty hand and then looked at me. I sniffed. She straightened up and swallowed and stared at me. I blinked.  
" Ok, well thanks for trying to help but I think I've got it." I said. I turned back around and went in to the restaurant with her staring at my back.  
The restaurant had gold colored walls with dark brown tables and chairs. Cream colored tableclothes were smoothed over the table with small clear glass vases that held short pink and white roses that fit in the small vases. Small short unlite candles sat vertically on either side of the vases. There were two-seated booths on the far right and on the left side of the restaurant. The ones on the right started at the door and went all the way down to the end. Three booths were filled up, two on the left and one on the right, and eight of the tables held one, two and even four seated people. I choose a booth on the right side of the restaurant that was two booths from the middle booth. Almost as soon as I was seated, a handsome guy dressed in a red vest with a white dress shirt underneath it and a black pair of slacks came up to my table. Black and white Converse completed his look.  
( Love the shoes with the dressy clothes, reminds me of well, _me_.)  
He was about 5'11 or at least six feet with thick, shaggy light brown hair with deep brown highlights. His skin was a nice golden as if he lay out in the sun sometimes to get that tan. He was lean and mascular like a basketball player instead of a football player.  
He held a small black and white notepad with a large rectangled menu in his hand. A short black apron was tied around his lean waist that held straws wrapped in thin white paper and a white pen and black pencil. I realized that he was my waiter. He smiled at me with bright straight teeth before speaking.  
" Hi, I'm Byan. I'll be your server." he said laying the menu down. I smiled back at him and nonchalantly smelled the air.  
Werewolf.  
Were all the staff werewolves or were a few human since the inn was run by Gabriel, the H.W.I.C.  
( Head werewolf in charge.)  
I noticed that when I had done that, Bryan had also smelled me because a light went on in his eyes.  
Uhmmm.  
" Let me know what you want to drink." he said still smiling. The smile reached his light brown almost hazel eyes that were framed with long thick black eyelashes making me give him a real smile.  
( A real smile? What, as opposed to the fake one that I had been giving him?) Psssh.  
" Ok." I said. He kept smiling as he walked away. I looked down at the menu and opened it. There were tons of food selections and drinks and, well the works. I choose barbequed chicken with mac and cheese, homemade cornbread, cream corn, and mash potatoes and gravy. In the process of that I also got dessert, homemade apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Sweet tea was my drink of choice. When I was still looking at the menu, incase I changed desserts or the drink, I felt someone standing behind me. I didnt even have to turn around to know who it was.  
" Are you just going to stand there or sit down, because you standing over me is beginning to irretate me." I said. He sat down as I closed the menu and looked at him.  
" What?" I said as he stared at me. He just folded his hands up on the table.  
" If you came over here to antagnize me again, please get up and let me eat in peace." I said as I waved my hand as I spotted Bryan. He nodded his head to let me know that he had saw me. I turned back around to look at Gabriel. I raised my eyebrows as he just stared at me. And stared at me. I growl softly in the back of my throat. He signed and glanced down at the table and then back up at me as Bryan came over.  
" What can I get you?" he asked as he glanced at me and then nervously at Gabriel. I gave him my order, dessert included.  
" Good choice. Would you like the dessert to come out as soon as your done eating or do you want it with the rest of your food, since there's ice cream with the pie?" he said. I hadn't even thought of it like that.  
" Umm, I want it when I get done with my food." I said. He smiled at me and then looked to Gabriel. Gabriel didnt even look at him, he was busy staring at my hair.  
Was it wrong to think that he's creepy?  
Maybe. Naw.  
" And you Gabriel?" he asked. I watched him swallow when he was done and I could have sworn that I saw a small bead of sweat run from his head down to his throat. Was it that unnerving being around Gabriel? Was Gabriel one of those guys who blew his cannon everytime someone did something wrong in his book? Or was it that Bryan was just scarred of Gabriel?  
( Should I be scarred of Gabriel?)  
I didnt think I wanted the answer to that question.  
" Tea." he said as he looked at me. Bryan stood there for another minute before walking away.  
" Sooooooo?" I said. And it was still a while before he talked and by then Bryan had brought our drinks and left to attend other tables.  
" You look so much like a girl I used to know." he said. I sipped my tea and waited for him to say more. He didnt as Bryan brought my food to me.  
" Here you go. Enjoy and let me know if you need anything else." he said. He glanced at Gabriel one last time before leaving to attend another table were a man was waving his arm in the air to get his attention. Gabriel waited until Bryan was all the way at the table to talk.  
" You look almost exactly like a girl I once knew seventeen years ago." he said. I signed.  
( Was I about to get a story?)  
Was it going to be a _long_ story?  
" Oh, yea? What was her name?" I asked. Gabriel paused, glanced down at the table and then back up at me, before speaking again. I was in mid-sip when he spoke the name I didnt think would come out of his mouth.  
" Vivian." he said and I choked on my tea. I spit some on the table in between the coughing. Gabriel reached around and slapped me on the back so hard I almost fainted from the pain. I put my hand up to stop him and he did as I tried to regain my breath. When I could breathe again I reached into the napkin dispenser and wiped up the tea.  
"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and ate a bite of chicken.  
" If I do that again, just let me choke, please, instead of hitting me, because ow." I said as I rolled my shoulders to ease some of the pain that was still on my back. Gabriel gave a sheepish look.  
" Sorry." he said. I nodded and polished off the mash potatoes and gravy.  
Now once I was done, I dont know what possessed me to ask the question after the answer he gave to this question.  
" What was this chicks name again?" I asked as I nibbled on my chicken. Now that I knew that name I was prepared for him to speak it.  
" Vivian." he said and looked at me. I felt like I should furrow my eyeborws at him but I didnt, instead I asked him something that I know I shoulnt have.  
( This is the question.)  
" What was her last name?" I asked and sipped some more tea. Gabriel waited until I didnt have anything in my mouth before saying it.  
" Gandillon. Vivian Gandillon was her whole name." he said and I think for a minute I stopped breathing. And maybe I would have completely if not for that suspicious look in his eyes.  
Alright, I'll atmitt it, I wasnt expecting that but I guess I should have noticed the warning signs at least and I hadnt. I had played right into them. But I wasnt caugh, yet, so I could still get out of it. Hopefully.  
Possibly.  
( Not likely.)  
I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth like Dad had taught me that time when I was five and had fallen into deep end of the in-door pool at our home in chicago and had nearly drowned. My father had heard the splash all the way on the other side of the house and had ran and jumped in to save me. When he had pulled me out I couldnt breathe because I had still been shaken up about falling in since I couldnt swim. Dad had gently grabbed my face, looked me in the eyes and had said, breathe. And I had, after a couple tries.  
I must have closed my eyes bacause I had to open them to see Gabriel giving me a curious look. I sipped tea and finished my food before speaking again.  
" That's a pretty name." I said flagging down Bryan. He nodded and left to go back in the kitchen just as more people started coming in and taking seats.  
" Yea, it is." he said as Bryan came with my pie and ice cream. He smiled at me as he took my plate away and my empty glass and sat down my pie and another tea.  
" Enjoy." he said as he walked away again. I ate some pie without the ice cream first to see how it tasted alone in case I was missing out on the original flavor before adding the taste of vanilla. Delicious firm but soft apples filled my mouth. The crust was nice and crisp but not hard, and the sauce was sweet and just melted in your mouth. Paired with the ice cream and it was undeniably fantastic. I finished it quickly, a little too quickly, with a smile on my face. I leaned back in the booth and stroked my stomach before looking up and catching Gabriel looking at me with a soft smile on his face.  
( I stopped stroking my stomach.)  
" Ok, what now. Why are you still here?" I said. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. I signed.  
" What?" I said. Gabriel looked to left in that- I want to roll my eyes but I'm trying real hard not to- look. He looked back at me.  
" You arent going to tell me your mom's name?" he asked. I stared at him for a minute and recalled what I had said and what he had said about this. I was suppose to tell him my mom's name if he would give me a reason as to why he needed to know so badly. That was deal, right?  
( I could have sworn that it was.)  
" Uh, no." I said. He looked at me in disbelief and then in a short burstof anger he nearly jumped out of his seat and shouted.  
" What?" he said. And the chatter that had been going on in the restaurant stopped so that it was almost so quite that you could hear a pen drop. I looked out of the booth to see just about everyone looking our, well his, way. Even the purple popsicle herself, who had been speaking to guest who wanted to come in and eat, had leaned her head into the restaurant to look at Gabriel with wide eyes. I watched as her eyes trailed from him to look at me. When she saw me her face went from shocked to having a question on it. She raised her eyebrows and started moving in our direction all the while smiling and trying to reasure guest that everything was under control. I turned to back to Gabriel and in that process got a glance at Bryan who was standing at a table three tables away from the one near the booth. He was staring at me as if he wanted to come over here, but one look at Gabriel in mid-stand and I knew that he wasnt going to. Maybe if Gabriel tried to hurt me or something but even then I didnt think he would come.  
( He was too affraid for my taste, even though he's totally cute.)  
I tugged on Gabriel's shirt.  
" Sit down, your making a scene."I said and pulled on his shirt again. Gabriel looked at my hand on his shirt and I tugged again as he looked around at the guest that were still looking at him.

**I know that this has been left on a cliffhanger, I guess. I'm just a little stuck and I'm trying to get it together on what to write next, so give me a moment.  
**

**Thnxs so much for all the reviews, you guys keep me going since I was nervous that no one would read my story since Vivian and Gabriel arent together and the story isnt really about them, it's about their daughter Elle, but I will be doing it from their point of view as well as Damion's( Vivian's husband and Elle's dad.), but the story is mostly from Elle's view. I just want to make that clear as to who it was mainly about. **

**Alright, now I would really like for you guys who have been leaving me reviews to _really_ tell me what you think of this chapter.  
Am I taking to long, or should I keep it a secret until like, chapter six or seven or something because I am just _itching_ to get it out so that I can do more with the story, so I dont know.  
Dont be affraid to give critisism because I really need it.( Do it, honestly, I really want it.)**

**I think for the next chapter, I will do it viewed from either, Vivian, Gabriel, or Damion( He's still in South America so it will have to be a flashback.). I havent decided yet but you guys can recommend which one you want to see and I will do my best to exacute it. :)**

**Adios, Amigos. Please keep reading and reviewing because I love it when you do.  
Oh, and Book Lover( one of the reviewer's), you dont have to hunt me down now, but thanks for the comment it made me laugh so hard that I acutally imagined you coming after me with an axe and hunting me down. ;)**

**Thanks once agian, keep it up with the reviews andbe safe. I love you guys, peace.**


End file.
